Unexpected consequences
by faustic-gremlin
Summary: When Monica tries to brush off a seemingly undetectable mistake, a unexpected event leaves her with choices to make and consequences to accept. Im sorry, not the best summary, but this is my first fic... please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

2008

Monica woke up groggily as she walked unprecisely to the coffee machine. She had barely slept that night: in fact, she had barely slept for the whole week. Of course, it had been exactly a week since she had... "Stop thinking about that, idiot!" she mumbled to herself. She had decided to try to forget that night, and the person she spent it with. Up to now, she had done a pretty good job, but there was still a little doubt in her mind... Could it be possible that... She tried to brush out that thought, but it kept coming back in her head... Trying not to wake up Chandler, she went to the bathroom, removing a pregnancy test of the huge batch she had bought at Club Price before she found out that Chandler's hormones and her own were not compatible. She motionned her hands towards the opening side of the box. Suddenly, she froze. Was pregnancy even a possibility? If it was impossible for Chandler to give her a child, could this man even be able to? "This is just to make sure, she said to herself. Of course you're not pregnant. This is just to satisfy your irrational side. Everything's fine!". With a nervous sigh, she took a deep breath, clearing herself of any thought, then urinated on the pad.

The next few minutes were pure torture for her. At first, she was very confident, positive that the results would be exactly what she desired. She almost felt as if the results were her choice. But, gradually, her emotions changed, memorys came flying back... She was on the verge of tears when she remembered the time Rachel first tested herself for pregnancy. It was like a small party: the three girls, eagerly awaiting to see what color the line was going to be, Phoebe messing around with Rachel, the tears of joy when Rachel discovered her pregnancy... She thought to herself "I'm all alone for this... Please, god forbid it to turn pink... No positive results, please..."

She then sensed it was time for her to check on the test. Terrified, she lowered her eyes to the little pad she was holding. What she saw broke her heart immediately: a clear pink line, standing in a small box on the device, almost nagging her triuphantly. Speechles, she ran to the toilet, for an immediate feeling of sickness had overcome her.

So, what do ya think? Feel free to criticize, as long as its constructive, you can even insult my writing if you want. Whether its good or bad, please review. It'd be very appreciated! If theres enough good reviews, ill keep on... any other comment:


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people! Thank you to sar4 for your interest and to Llew for the extremely subtle hint (lol). I will consider the happy ending option, cause up to now i have no idea how this fic is going to end. And yes, i personnaly know Misstrompy, so dont consider her mental or anything, this is just one of my crazy friends. Anyway, I forgot to tell you that this is an alternate universe fic: Ross and Rachel are married for about 7 years and have 2 kids: Tess (8 years old) and her brother Jeremy (6½ years of age). Joey and Phoebe are dating and have a dog (lol): Peachie, 4 months old. All couples live together on the same street where Monica and Chandler moved when they adopted the twins, who are now 4 years old. Im sorry I didnt include the twins in the first part, but back then, I was not sure if they were to be in this fic.

P.S. I dont know if I got the pregnancy stuff right in the first part. As a 14 year old guy, my knowledge of pregnancy tests is rather limited... lol. So dont be confused if i call it the pad or the device... Anyway, on with the fic!

------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------------------

Monica just stared at the pad for 10 whole minutes, at complete loss for words... She was even at loss of thoughts... Her mind simply could not take any information. Then, suddenly, her head was bombarded with worries, thoughts, concerns... How could she possibly announce this to Chandler? How could she explain this to the twins? Would she face the father of the child? Would she have the courage to? Was she even going to keep this baby? Would she..

Suddenly, a sharp knock on the bathroom door brutally ended her questions. "Honey, I'm leaving for work! Don't forget to walk the twins to Phoebe's before work!". Before he could say anything else, she opened the bathroom door and litterally threw herself in his arms, her eyes moist. Failing to hold back her tears, she softly whispered " I love you". Taken aback, Chandler did'nt know what to answer. Monica tightened her embrace, desesperate for some support. "I love you too, honey" Chandler responded, confused. Smiling softly, Monica slowly unwrapped her arms, before walking to her room, where she laid on the bed and cried.

WAS she going to keep this baby?

---------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------

OK, thats it, guys! Im sorry, this is a very short and boring chapter.. but i prmoise more stuff going on for the next! If you are reading this... Please review! It takes a second, and you dont even need to give advice or anything: just a few words to tell me you read my fic.. I'd appreciate it.


End file.
